dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Long Awaited Fight
The Long Awaited Fight is the eleventh episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred thirtieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Mattero Babidi!! Yabo wa Yurusanai" (待ってろ バビディ!!野望は許さない). The episode first aired on June 22, 1994. Its original American air date was October 31, 2001. Summary It starts out with Mr. Satan (Hercule) talking to the announcer of how they need to reschedule the world champion belt ceremony, and thinking about if they should give money to Android 18 for being in 2nd place. Majin Vegeta and Goku are now seen and are staring at each other. Then Majin Vegeta starts the fight by rushing at Goku, and starts punching and finally lands one and knees Goku then kicks him to the ground Majin Vegeta chases after him but Goku goes the other direction then they both kick at the same time and electricity flies and Majin Vegeta headbutts Goku and and Majin Vegeta is now in control as he repeatedly punches Goku in the gut then Goku catches both of Majin Vegeta's fists and knees him twice in the head and kicks Majin Vegeta into a mountain side, then Majin Vegeta gets angry and they both hover next to each other about a inch away from each others faces then they yell at each other then the battle continues. Majin Vegeta and Goku both land a punch in each others faces at the exact time. Goku's fist into Majin Vegeta's face and Majin Vegeta's fist into Goku's face but Majin Vegeta gets angry and starts punching Goku repeatedly in the gut then he continues burying his fist into Goku's gut as he powers up. Then Goku is powerless and Majin Vegeta knees him in the neck. Gohan and the Supreme Kai go to next level of Babidi's Spaceship and are challenged by many fighters resembling Pui Pui but they are very weak fighters. Gohan powers up and all 10 are defeated. They then continue down to the next level of the ship. Goku is starting to get some punches in and Majin Vegeta is getting some too. Goku tries to punch Majin Vegeta but Majin Vegeta appears behind him and throws an energy blast into Goku's gut. They then have an energy battle, reminiscent of the one they had when they had met, but the energy battle is then cut to a scene of Goten and Trunks talking. The next scene has Goku and hanging off a cliff, remarking the fact that Vegeta has been training for 7 years straight. Majin Vegeta then picks up Goku by the arm, and throws Goku into a mountain. He then creates Energy Rings that are placed on Goku's arms, legs, and neck, which are then embedded into the mountain, immobilizing him. Majin Vegeta begins taunting Goku, and using him as a punching bag at the same time. Then Majin Vegeta prepares to cut Goku into pieces, but suddenly Goku breaks free from the wall, with the boulders attached to the cuffs he hits Majin Vegeta with them. Then angered, he punches Majin Vegeta in the gut repeatedly and is thrown into a cave where Goku gets tricked and is put into a strangle hold by Majin Vegeta and then a Final Flash-Kamehameha struggle starts. They destroy the cave and continue their fight. Gohan and the Supreme Kai get to the bottom of the ship where the egg with Majin Buu in it is. Fights Super Saiyan 2 Goku vs. Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta Trivia *This battle between Goku and Vegeta takes place exactly 200 episodes after their first fight. *It is slightly similar to Goten vs. Trunks. For example, Vegeta takes Goku and puts him in a stranglehold in the air just as Trunks put Goten in a stranglehold. *Goku and Vegeta fighting is a reference to Tai and Matt fighting from the digimon episode The Ultimate Clash. *Goku and Vegeta fighting is also a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi fighting Darth Vader on Mustafar from the 2005 film, Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Gallery GokuSSJ2.PNG MajinVegetaStareAngry.PNG GokuVegetaMajinFight.PNG Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z